


neptune

by hyuckren



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckren/pseuds/hyuckren
Summary: Renjun e Donghyuck se amavam. Da forma mais linda que poderia se imaginar, da forma mais genuína que qualquer escritor de um belo romance poderia inventar. Mas amar era difícil.Renjun acreditava que não sabia amar Donghyuck como ele merecia ser amado. Enquanto, para Donghyuck, o simples fato de ser amado por Renjun o tornava o ser humano mais feliz possível.





	neptune

**Author's Note:**

> em referência à uma das minhas musicas favoritas de sleeping at last. algumas frases podem não combinar com a cena descrita (vocês irão entender).
> 
> boa leitura, espero que gostem <3

**“These wild oceans shake what's left of me loose.” Maio, 2018.**

Renjun caminhava lentamente, sentindo a areia da praia arrastar-se em seus pés enquanto o fazia. Gostava da sensação que os grãos de areia deixavam ao escorrerem-se como água de seus pés. Caminhar pela praia virara uma rotina que Renjun não conseguia livrar-se. Gostava, também, do fato de as estrelas parecerem muito mais brilhantes naquele local. O cheiro da maresia o acalmava. Sem falar que ele poderia tirar aquele tempo só para ele.

Naquela noite, não levara seu celular, máquina fotográfica ou algo parecido, já que tinha uma paixão por fotografar.

Renjun apenas levou a si mesmo.

Precisava ter um tempo só para ele. Sua mente não estava muito no lugar e o garoto queria consertar isso.

Havia sentado na areia e agora encarava a vista a sua frente. A lua parecia estar mais próxima e mais brilhante, as ondas, apesar de muitas e até um pouco grandes, não assustavam Renjun. Não se importava em estar próximo demais do mar. Não se importaria se acabasse sendo molhado por uma onda.

O vento batia nos cabelos do chinês e faziam festa com esses fios, mas Renjun não se importava. Não se importaria se voltasse para casa com o cabelo completamente despenteado. Afinal, era uma das coisas que ele sabia que aconteceria se ficasse ali.

Estava sozinho, mas sentia-se parte daquele conjunto ao seu redor. Sentia-se parte da areia, do mar, das nuvens, do vento e da lua.

Renjun estava sozinho, mas sentia-se acompanhado. E ele não poderia pedir por companhia melhor.

Ou pelo menos era o que pensava.

Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que não percebeu uma presença ao seu lado. Não sabia como aquela pessoa havia chegado ali, mas não se incomodou com aquilo. Ele encarou o garoto, que sorriu ao ver que, finalmente, foi notado.

Aquilo assustou Renjun, mas não de uma forma ruim. O chinês assustou-se pelo fato de alguém conseguir transmitir uma calma tão intensa quanto o mar. Não estava acostumado em sentir-se desse jeito perto de pessoas, mas aquele ser, totalmente desconhecido, havia feito isso com apenas um sorriso. O desconhecido logo voltou a encarar o mar, enquanto Renjun analisava os traços de seu rosto. Seus olhos pareciam brilhar ao olhar para o ser iluminado, tecnicamente, a sua frente.

Naquele momento, Renjun percebeu que a Lua era iluminada pelo Sol porque ela queria chegar ao olhar daquele desconhecido e fazer o mesmo que o outro astro fazia com ela: ilumina-la.

Sorriu ao notar seus pensamentos, Renjun não conseguia evitar o lado poético que habitava dentro dele. Aparentemente, seu sorriso foi notado por aquele desconhecido, pois ele voltou a encarar Renjun.

Queria iniciar uma conversa, mas não sabia que o garoto a sua frente seria mais rápido. “Você sempre vem aqui, não é?”

“Mais ou menos,” ele volta a encarar o mar. “Só quando preciso colocar meus pensamentos no lugar.”

“Frequentemente, você quis dizer.” Ele sorri e abaixa o olhar. “Sou Donghyuck, aliás.”

_Donghyuck._

O chinês guardaria esse nome, com toda certeza.

“Renjun.” Os dois sorriem, mas não esperavam que os sorrisos seriam substituídos por risadas. Não notaram que uma onda maior estava vindo e foram completamente encharcados por ela. Apesar de estarem naquela situação, ainda não deixaram de rir.

“Eu moro aqui perto,” Donghyuck começa. “Tipo, bastante perto. A gente pode ir até a minha casa e eu posso te emprestar uma toalha... Ou roupas, se você preferir.”

O que Renjun perderia? Não conhecia Donghyuck, mas ele não era o tipo de garoto que parecia machucar alguém. E Renjun não era o tipo de garoto que temia os estranhos. Por isso, Renjun apenas confirma com a cabeça e deixa um pequeno _tudo bem_ escapar de seus lábios.

 

**“I'm only honest when it rains.” Junho, 2018.**

O chinês não imaginava que as idas à casa de Donghyuck seriam mais frequentes que ele imaginava. Também não imaginava que pegaria as roupas de Donghyuck emprestadas muito mais que ele chegou a pensar – e com roupas, lê-se principalmente os moletons.

Donghyuck não era muito mais alto que Renjun, mas gostava de usar roupas maiores que seu real tamanho e, consequentemente, ficavam maiores ainda para Renjun.

A amizade deles só havia se fortalecido, apesar do pouco tempo que se conheceram. Era como se eles tivessem se conhecido há anos. Renjun adorava frequentar a casa de Donghyuck, ainda mais porque era pertinho da sua. Precisava andar apenas algumas ruas e ele chegava.

Adorava mais ainda a presença de Hyuck. Suas tardes sempre eram agitadas, amavam jogar conversa fora, sendo qualquer assunto que fosse. Renjun também adorava o fato de Hyuck rir de suas piadas bobas. Não eram todos que se prestariam a esse papel.

Aquela tarde estava sendo mais calma, o quarto de Donghyuck estava frio, por causa da forte chuva que caía lá fora.

Eles se encontravam jogando no celular de Donghyuck, juntos. Estavam deitados um ao lado do outro, com a colcha do mais novo os cobrindo. Vale citar, também, que Renjun estava usando o moletom predileto de Hyuck: amarelo, com um girassol no canto esquerdo do peito e maior que seu tamanho.

Renjun não gostava muito de jogos, por isso quando dizem que eles “estavam jogando juntos”, o chinês, provavelmente, só estava olhando o amigo jogar.

A proximidade entre eles não era estranha, muito pelo contrário. Renjun até se impressionava o quanto gostava de ficar perto de Hyuck, às vezes até o abraçando. Ele não era muito fã de contato físico, mas, aparentemente, isso mudou por causa de Hyuck – que poderia ser considerado a pessoa que mais amava contato físico na Terra.

O chinês descansa seu rosto no braço de Donghyuck, de modo que suas bochechas se amassavam. Não estava o incomodando e ele achava aquela posição confortável, então continuou lá. Ele não fazia ideia que, mesmo que pouco, estava atrapalhando a movimentação de Donghyuck no jogo, já que o mesmo precisava de um pouco de mobilidade com o braço, se não seus dedos também travariam.

Porém, Donghyuck achava que o menor estava adorável naquela posição, não queria que Renjun achasse que estava o atrapalhando – bem, isso era um pouco verídico. Não demorou muito para Hyuck morrer e Renjun rir do amigo.

O mais novo o encara, fingindo indignação. “Ei, por que você está rindo? Não achei a graça.”

“Tem muita graça, até.” Renjun troca de posição, levantando o olhar para encarar Hyuck. “Você é muito ruim nesse jogo, deveria desistir logo.”

Lee deposita uma tapa no braço de Renjun. “Se não sabe jogar, não pode opinar.”

“Eu sei jogar, sim,” agora é a vez de Hyuck rir. “Só não quero gastar minhas habilidades em vão.”

O mais novo entrega seu celular a Renjun como forma de pedir para ele jogar uma partida. Sendo o orgulhoso que é, Renjun pega o celular e inicia o jogo. Não sabia de nada, mas tinha que fingir para não ferir seu orgulho. Já que ele tinha zoado o amigo, não deveria perder aquilo.

Mas, como tudo que é bom dura pouco, o chinês não conseguiu manter-se nem dois minutos vivo. Ele deixa o celular cair na cama e fica estático, olhando para o nada, enquanto Donghyuck não parava de rir ao seu lado.

“E você ainda tem a coragem de falar de mim, Renjun,” o encara. “Lamentável.”

O chinês desvia o olhar. “Eu vou embora, saiba que eu te odeio demais.” E ameaça se levantar.

“Nem ouse se mover, Huang Renjun,” Donghyuck envolve seus braços ao redor de Renjun, o abraçando. “Você não vai sair daqui nem tão cedo.”

Por um segundo, o coração de Renjun falha. Ele abre um sorriso e ri da forma que o amigo o abraçava. “Desse jeito, você está parecendo um coala.”

“Ainda vamos assistir a um filme, Huang Renjun.” Donghyuck pega o controle da televisão, que estava na cabeceira de sua cama. “E eu sei que você ama meus abraços de coala, não tente mentir.”

Renjun solta uma risada, pois sabe que Hyuck estava completa e absolutamente certo.

“É,” ele se acomoda na cama. “Talvez eu goste.”

 

**“An open book, with a torn out page.” Agosto, 2018.**

“Você está ficando maluco?” Donghyuck o encara, incrédulo.

Não sabia que Renjun realmente faria aquilo. Hyuck podia jurar que isso jamais passaria pela cabeça de Renjun. Nunca seria capaz de imaginar Renjun daquele jeito.

“Hyuck,” ele se aproxima do amigo. “Me deixa explicar, por favor.” Donghyuck o encara por uns segundos e desvia o olhar. Estava sendo um pouco dramático, mas não ligava. Renjun era seu melhor amigo, não podia encarar aquele acontecimento de forma diferente.

Renjun tenta se aproximar mais ainda para abraçá-lo. Ao fazê-lo, ele não consegue segurar o riso. Donghyuck se solta, quase imediatamente, do abraço.

“Você é muito dramático, Lee.” Renjun senta em sua cama.

“Eu não estou sendo dramático, Huang Renjun.” Ele encara o amigo. “Você me chama até a sua casa, porque diz que tem algo a me mostrar, daí eu chego e você me faz... Isso.” O chinês ri.

“O que tem de mais nisso? Você não gostou?”

“O que tem de mais em meu melhor amigo, ênfase no melhor amigo, não me avisar que colocaria um piercing?” Ele encara o mais velho, indignado. “Isso é uma das maiores traições que já me fizeram.”

“Hyuck, por favor,” ele jura que tentava não rir tanto, mas a reação exagerada de Donghyuck não o deixava. “Você é um dos caras mais dramáticos que já conheci.”

“Você morreu para mim, Huang Renjun.” Ele sai daquele quarto. Renjun não reage, pois sabia o que aconteceria depois. E em menos de um minuto, Donghyuck, novamente, entra no cômodo, sentando-se ao lado de Renjun. “Doeu muito?” Ele pergunta quando Renjun o encara. “Sério, você ficou muito... Eu não tenho palavras para descrever.”

“Não muito, por incrível que pareça.”

“Você ficou...” Ele parece procurar palavras.

“Incrível?” Ele ri. Donghyuck olha em seus olhos.

“Sim...” O garoto não esperava que Hyuck fosse concordar. Renjun sente seu coração bater mais rápido e suas bochechas ameaçarem arder. “Mas agora você tá parecendo um adolescente que vai começar a usar drogas e faltar todas as aulas do colégio.” Tudo estava bom demais para ser verdade.

“Valeu, Hyuck.” Renjun não conseguiu não rir. “O próximo passo é fazer uma tatuagem.”

“E ser expulso de casa.” Os dois falam juntos, rindo.

Donghyuck nota que Renjun não tinha levado tanto na brincadeira, assim que percebe o sorriso de Renjun desaparecer aos poucos, não por causa da frase, mas pelo fato de sua relação com seus pais ser complicada. Bastante complicada, na verdade.

O chinês já havia comentado com Hyuck sobre isso. Às vezes sentia-se sozinho, mesmo com a presença dos pais naquela casa. Comentou como sentia-se indesejado, como se seus pais não quisessem ter um filho. Renjun, na maioria das vezes, sentia-se como uma obrigação. Já que estava no mundo, seus pais teriam de o fornecer uma moradia e outras obrigações de pais, mas nada além do básico. Não se sentia querido, muito menos amado. Basicamente todos os dias em que Renjun sentia-se para baixo era por causa de alguma briga com seus pais.

Lee era a única pessoa que sabia daquilo. Talvez por ter conhecido Renjun em um momento de fraqueza, o chinês não se importava tanto que o amigo o visse quando estava machucado. Ele até preferia que Hyuck fosse a pessoa que estivesse ao seu lado naqueles momentos.

Sabia que palavras às vezes não fazia tanto efeito quanto um abraço. Por isso Donghyuck abraçava Renjun quando percebia que algo estava o incomodando. O chinês já havia se acostumado com isso e passado a amar também.

Dessa vez, o abraço não foi tão confortável. Eles estavam deitados e Donghyuck apertava Renjun, de modo que o rosto do chinês ficava contra seu peito. O mais velho riu, porém um incômodo em seu lábio inferior começou a aparecer. Quase tinha esquecido daquele _pequeno_ detalhe.

“Hyuck,” ele tenta se afastar. “O piercing.” Ele ri quando Hyuck o deixa afastar-se um pouco, mas ainda o abraçava.

“Só porque colocou um piercing, já está se achando cheio de direitos.” Donghyuck brinca.

Era por isso que Renjun amava tanto a companhia de Hyuck mesmo nos momentos ruins.

“Cala a boca.” Huang ri, novamente.

 

**“If brokenness is a work of art, surely this must be my masterpiece.” Setembro, 2018.**

Donghyuck segurava uma pequena flor perto de seu rosto. Sorria para a mesma como se estivesse vendo o mundo em sua frente. Observava as pétalas detalhadamente. Começou uma pequena brincadeira com as mesmas, retirando-as uma por uma daquela flor, adicionado a uma voz doce, repetindo a frase “bem me quer, mal me quer”.

E cada segundo de Donghyuck era capturado pela câmera nas mãos de Renjun. Não havia pessoa que mais gostasse de deixar registrado cada momento único e belo de Donghyuck. O chinês acompanhava o sorriso de seu amigo. Cada vez que Hyuck soltava uma breve risada, sabendo-se lá o motivo, Renjun também sorria.

Era uma tarde comum, eles estavam no parque perto à escola, como costumavam passar os finais de tarde. Jaemin e Mark, amigos de Donghyuck que agora também eram amigos de Renjun, estavam com eles. Os dois preferiam não comentar nenhuma coisa sequer quando Renjun fotografava Hyuck.

Dava para perceber a paixão que ele sentia – tanto por fotografar, quanto pelo amigo. O último sendo totalmente platônico, segundo ele. Jaemin e Mark podiam não comentar naquele nada naquele momento, mas os olharem que eles trocavam já diziam tudo. Eles já desconfiavam, mas preferiam não falar nada. Ou melhor dizendo, deixar que Renjun descobrisse sozinho.

O Sol estava quase se pondo, essa era uma das horas preferidas de Renjun. Achava que o céu ficava extremamente mais bonito e registrar esse momento o deixava muito mais satisfeito. Normalmente, ele fotografava apenas o céu, em diversos ângulos, e às vezes pegando partes das árvores daquele local. Nunca tinha parado para pensar no que estava em sua frente esse tempo todo.

Percebeu que Hyuck ficava ainda mais belo ao pôr do sol.

“Acho que já estamos indo, Renjun.” Jaemin se pronuncia e Mark apenas concorda com a cabeça.

“Vocês vão ficar mais um pouco?”

“Acho que já estamos indo também,” Hyuck fala mais rápido. “Não é, Huang?” Ele encara o amigo.

“Na verdade, Hyuck, queria testar outra coisa.” Não sabia o porquê, mas ele estava sem jeito de continuar a frase. “Será que você poderia ficar mais um pouco comigo? Prometo que será rápido.”

Hyuck sorri. “Você sabe que a resposta é sim.”

O de cabelos rosa sorri para si mesmo, cutucando Mark, ao seu lado, com o ombro.

“Então é isso,” Mark entrelaça os dedos aos de Jaemin. “A gente se vê amanhã?”

Os que ficariam apenas concordam com a cabeça. Com sorrisos nos lábios, Mark e Jaemin começam a caminhar em direção à saída do parque.

Não devia enrolar tanto, pois é possível que escureça rapidamente, então Renjun segue o exemplo de Mark, segurando a mão de Hyuck e o levando para um local mais afastado no parque, com menos movimento.

O moreno percebe que Renjun continuaria a tirar fotos suas, então ele senta no gramado e inclina a cabeça um pouco para cima, com os olhos fechados. Se, naquele momento, o espírito de profissionalismo de Renjun não tivesse falado mais alto – sim, o chinês já se considerava um profissional – ele já teria largado a câmera e apenas observaria o garoto a sua frente.

Na posição que estava, os raios solares batiam em Donghyuck e pareciam refletir-se. Os cabelos haviam mudado de coloração devido à luz do local. De castanho claro, pareciam ter se tornado algum tipo de laranja. Combinava perfeitamente com ele, Renjun teve esse breve pensamento.

Donghyuck estava sendo iluminado da forma mais bela possível. Era como se ele tivesse nascido para aquele momento, como se o Sol e Donghyuck fossem um só. Era como se eles estivessem esperado a vida toda para unirem-se daquela forma. O Sol completava Donghyuck assim como Donghyuck completava o Sol. O leve vento que batia em seus cabelos deixava o momento mais dramático ainda.

Aquela visão jamais seria apagada da memória de ambos os observadores – tanto Renjun, quanto a câmera. E o chinês esperava que ele jamais pudesse esquecer. O que ele acabara de presenciar fora uma das mais belas formas de arte: Lee Donghyuck sendo ninguém menos que ele mesmo.

 _Perfeito_... Essa seria a palavra se pedissem para Renjun descrever Donghyuck.

O que tinham sido segundos pareciam ter sido minutos para Renjun. A visão era tão bela e tinha um efeito tão melodramático que parecia ter sido cenas de filmes, em câmera lenta. Não durou mais que cinco segundos para Renjun voltar aos sentidos e continuar com as fotos.

Várias fotos, diversos ângulos, mas que transmitiam a mesma essência em todas elas.

Donghyuck abriu os olhos, depois de uns segundos, para saber se Renjun já tinha terminado. Ele sorri quando vê o amigo analisando as fotos, agora um pouco mais próximo dele.

“Não sabia que você era tão fotogênico assim.” Ele comenta quando Lee se levanta e fica ao seu lado.

“Não existe pessoas não fotogênicas para um bom fotógrafo.” Ele sorri. “Todas as fotos só saem bonitas por, exclusivamente, sua causa.”

O chinês ri e mostra as fotos ao amigo, que se impressiona imediatamente. A cada foto mostrada, parecia que Donghyuck se impressionava ainda mais.

“Ficaram incríveis, Huang.” Ele encara o amigo. “Você realmente tem talento.”

“Tenho o melhor modelo que eu poderia pedir.” Huang encara Lee, também.

Renjun não sabia se era por causa da iluminação, mas pôde jurar que as bochechas de Hyuck adquiriram uma cor diferente. Ambos não deixaram de sorrir com aquele comentário.

 

**“I wanna love you, but I don’t know how.” Novembro, 2018.**

As lágrimas escorregavam pelo rosto de Renjun de forma intensa, mas o garoto não se importava o bastante para enxuga-las.

Sentia-se um lixo, só queria sair daquela casa o mais rápido possível. Não queria falar com ninguém, não queria ver ninguém. Havia até ignorado as mensagens de Donghyuck, até porque não queria encontrar o motivo de suas lágrimas.

Renjun sentiu-se pior ainda ao perceber que havia colocado toda a culpa em Donghyuck quando a culpa era total e exclusivamente sua.

Mas, bem, Donghyuck era em parte o motivo de seu choro. Se não fosse por ele, Renjun não estaria com tanto sentimento guardado. Se não fosse por ele, Renjun não se sentiria tão culpado por estar sentindo aquilo.

Tinha jurado a si mesmo que nunca deixaria aquilo acontecer desde a primeira vez que começou a perceber coisas entranhas ao estar ao lado de Donghyuck. Coisas do tipo borboletas na barriga ou ansiedade e nervosismo ao saber que iria vê-lo.

Renjun tinha jurado a si mesmo que não deixaria aquilo acontecer.

Donghyuck era uma das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida, não queria estragar aquela amizade, que ele considerava tão incrível, por causa de suas bobagens e sentimentos que não deveriam existir, na concepção de Renjun.

A realidade é que aquele garoto não queria que aquilo acontecesse porque não se sentia no direito de amar alguém. Sentia que não merecia passar por essas pequenas e belas coisas que a vida nos traz.

E Renjun sentia isso porque não sabia como amar.

Não sabia como ser uma pessoa romântica, não sabia compartilhar seus sentimentos, não sabia fazer surpresas ou falar frases bonitas a quem ele tanto admirava. Não sabia como amar alguém, mas isso não significa que ele não queria, porque, Deus, ele queria tanto. Ele queria tanto amar Donghyuck de forma correta, mas esse sentimento o atrapalhava muito mais que o necessário.

Mesmo que não fosse recíproco, queria poder demonstrar mais que se importava com Hyuck mais que tudo, que a felicidade dele também era a sua, que ele seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por ele. Queria mostrar que o amava.

Sim, Renjun amava Donghyuck – só não sabia como fazer isso corretamente – mas não adianta fugir, muito menos fingir. Renjun amava Donghyuck com todas as letras. Todas as vogais, consoantes, sílabas... Renjun amava Donghyuck.

E quando ele percebeu isso – minutos antes de sair de sua casa, às lágrimas – a realidade veio à tona. Deveria livrar-se logo de seus sentimentos, não deveria ser tão egoísta e pensar apenas em si mesmo em vez de a amizade que construíram. Renjun queria amar Donghyuck de forma correta, mas não sabia como.

Ao mesmo tempo, Renjun queria colocar aquilo para fora. Queria gritar ao mundo que amava aquele garoto, que mesmo não sabendo amar, Renjun amava Donghyuck. Queria dizer isso ao próprio Donghyuck.

Mas o medo... O medo é um dos piores inimigos de Renjun. Mesmo que sentisse tudo isso, tinha medo de falar. Medo de estragar tudo, como ele achava que sempre fazia.

Já não sentia as lágrimas escorrendo de seu rosto, elas eram misturadas com a chuva, que caía sobre o mesmo. Chegando à praia, só conseguiu encarar o mar. O mar podia igualar-se a Renjun naquele momento. Estava intenso, com muitas ondas e provavelmente com a correnteza maior e mais perigosa. Renjun estava quase igual ao mar. Estava tão bagunçado quanto o mar.

E do mesmo jeito que Donghyuck e ele se encontraram pela primeira vez, eles se encontravam no mesmo local naquele momento.

Foi inocente ao pensar que Hyuck não o encontraria ali, sabendo que o amigo tinha conhecimento de que aquele era o local favorito do chinês. Não queria olhá-lo. Não queria conversar com ele. Não queria nada disso, pois sabia que desabaria ainda mais. Desabaria completamente se ficasse frente a frente a Donghyuck. E foi o que aconteceu.

Ao ver o seu amigo parado em sua frente, segurando seus ombros e com um olhar preocupado, Renjun voltou a chorar descontroladamente. Isso só aumentou a preocupação de Donghyuck, pois o chinês soluçava devido ao choro.

Não pôde pensar em muito e sua mente só o mandava abraçar Renjun, por isso ele envolve o chinês no abraço. Huang lutou um pouco para se soltar, mas acabou cedendo quando percebeu que Donghyuck só o abraçava mais forte. Não precisava de muitas palavras, só aquele momento tinha sido o suficiente para acalmar Renjun.

Depois de longos minutos, o chinês finalmente se recompõe, ainda nos braços do amigo. A chuva, também, deixara de ser intensa, estava se acalmando aos poucos. Hyuck coloca suas mãos no rosto de Renjun, parte em suas bochechas e outra que alcançava seus fios de cabelo. O chinês não queria encara-lo, por isso mantinha os olhos fechados. Hyuck começa a acariciar os cabelos de Renjun e encosta sua testa na testa do amigo.

“Renjun...” Ele também mantinha os olhos fechados. “Por favor, me fale o que aconteceu.” Deposita um beijo na testa do chinês e volta a envolver Renjun em seus braços. O mais baixo, dessa vez, coloca seus braços em volta da cintura de Hyuck, com o rosto encostado em seu peito. Hyuck ainda acariciava os cabelos molhados de Renjun. O chinês aperta os olhos, tentando não chorar novamente. “Você sabe que pode falar comigo sobre tudo, não é?” Seu coração batia aceleradamente, ele torcia para que Renjun não percebesse. “Sabe que nunca irei te julgar, seja o que for.” Renjun concorda com a cabeça e aperta mais o abraço.

“Você não entenderia, Hyuck.” Ele fala, depois de uns segundos. “Ninguém entenderia. Nem eu entendo.”

“Nunca saberei se você não me contar.” Eles voltam a se encarar e Hyuck o lança um sorriso. “Mas está tudo bem... Você sabe... Se não se sentir confortável para isso. Saiba que eu vou estar aqui quando você precisar conversar.”

Os olhos de Renjun, novamente, enchem-se de lágrimas. A chuva não incomodava os dois, por isso nem notaram que havia parado, completamente, de chover.

“Eu sei, Hyuck...” Ele abraça o amigo novamente.

Eu sei, ele repetia para si mesmo.

 

**“The strong wind at my back, so I'll lift up the only sail that I have.” Dezembro, 2018.**

“Lee Donghyuck,” o moreno olha para o lado e percebe Jeno parado ao lado de sua cama. “Nós precisamos conversar.”

Jeno chegou naquele local sem nem avisar que iria. Donghyuck estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava surpreso. Já era rotina Jeno aparecer sem avisar. Donghyuck nem se importava mais.

“Sobre o quê, exatamente?” Hyuck volta a atenção ao seu celular. Jeno, aparentemente sem paciência, pega o celular do amigo. “Lee Jeno.” Ele estende a mão para que o mais velho entre eles o devolvesse o aparelho.

“Sério, Hyuck...” O de óculos deposita o celular na cama e senta-se perto do amigo. “É sobre Renjun.”

Hyuck bufa, segundos antes de responder. Jeno chegara com esse papo de novo. Hyuck não tinha mais desculpas para inventar. Seu melhor amigo o conhecia melhor que ele mesmo, não tinha como esconder nada de Jeno.

“Já disse que eu não sei do que você está falando,” ele estava cansado de mentir. Queria poder gritar para todos o que sentia, mas tinha medo que isso chegasse a Renjun. Ele não poderia saber o que passava na cabeça de Hyuck. “Por favor, Jeno...”

“Eu sei o quanto isso está te machucando, Hyuck,” ele aproxima-se mais do amigo, ficando lado a lado com ele e passando um braço em volta do mais novo, que tem como reação aninhar-se nos braços de Jeno. “Você não precisa me dizer nada, eu tenho ideia do que você sente.” Hyuck acha que estava na hora de contar o que Jeno já sabia. Ele só pedia para que Jeno não contasse para Renjun.

“Às vezes dói tanto, Jen,” ele se pronuncia. O outro Lee começa a alisar o braço de Hyuck como forma de o confortar. “Eu consigo falar com ele sobre tudo, menos isso. Dói demais, porque eu sei que nossa amizade deixará de existir se eu falar algo. Sabe quando você tem a certeza de que algo não é recíproco? Aquele sentimento de que você precisa se calar, guardar para si mesmo, caso contrário, algo pior pode vir.”

“Eu sei que dói, Hyuck, mas você não pode conviver com isso a sua vida toda.”

“Não vai ser a vida toda,” ele se desprende dos braços de Jeno e caminha em direção até a porta. O mais velho suspira. Conversar com Hyuck sobre sentimentos era sempre uma tentativa falha. Sempre foi. “Não vou sentir isso durante a minha vida toda. Daqui a um tempo eu irei esquecer e ficará tudo bem, eu tenho certeza.”

Donghyuck sai daquele quarto, deixando Jeno sozinho. O pior de tudo isso é que Hyuck não tinha certeza. Ele sabia que uma hora ou outra iria abrir a boca. Estava quase no seu limite, estava quase colocando tudo a perder.

Por mais que ele quisesse e lutasse para que aquilo não chegasse a Renjun, ele teria que falar, cedo ou tarde.

Cansou de tentar fingir não se importar tanto assim. Cansou de transmitir essa imagem a seus amigos, apesar de, no fundo, saber que eles não acreditavam naquilo. A única certeza que Donghyuck tinha era que falaria o que estava sentindo. E Donghyuck estava convicto de que aquilo seria a pior decisão de sua vida.

Mas ele teria que tentar.

 

**“If time it right, the thunder breaks when I open my mouth.” Janeiro, 2019.**

O chinês andava, por aquela festa, apoiando-se nas paredes. A fumaça e o cheiro de álcool estavam o deixando um pouco tonto. As luzes daquele local, juntamente com a música bastante alta, estavam deixando Renjun com dor de cabeça. Ou talvez essa tenha sido a melhor desculpa que ele tenha conseguido para esquecer-se do fato de que, querendo ou não, isso poderia ser consequência das doses ingeridas de alguma bebida que Donghyuck pegara para ele.

Estava se sentindo deslocado, mas não por achar que não pertencia àquele local. Sentia-se desse jeito porque, realmente, não sabia por onde estava passando.

Tentou achar Donghyuck, mas as luzes vermelhas e azuis, que insistiam em piscar, só dificultavam o processo. Pensou que Donghyuck, provavelmente, estaria com alguém naquele momento e esse pensamento o incomodava. Bastante, pode-se dizer.

Queria deixar o amigo aproveitar aquela festa – coisa que Renjun deveria estar fazendo – mas não queria ficar sozinho. Donghyuck havia o chamado para lhe fazer companhia, porém sumiu nas primeiras horas, um pouco depois de se “embebedar” com Renjun.

O chinês suspira. Ele estava cansado.

Cansado de guardar tudo para si, cansado de desejar ser alguém que Donghyuck poderia interessar-se. Estava cansado de não ser a pessoa que, provavelmente, estaria com Donghyuck agora. Estava cansado, pois ele tinha em mente que nunca seria essa pessoa.

Desistiu de tentar achá-lo quando avistou, próximo a ele, um sofá. Não estava vazio, se é que entendem, mas Renjun não se importava. Estava cansado, ambos física e mentalmente.

O moreno encontra uma posição em que fique confortável e, ao mesmo tempo, não atrapalhe o casal ao seu lado. Não demora muito para Renjun suspirar em frustração.

Ele, normalmente, se considerava uma pessoa forte, mas, naquele momento, Renjun quis chorar. Poderia desabar ali mesmo. Não precisaria de muitas explicações se alguém percebesse e viesse falar com ele. Renjun poderia fingir que a bebida o deixava fraco, que o deixava mais sensível. Poderia colocar a culpa naqueles copos repletos de um líquido amargo e que, quando tomado, parecia que rasgava sua garganta.

Mas ele se controlaria. Tentaria, ao máximo, não se prestar a isso.

Ele pega o celular para checar as horas e vê que Donghyuck havia deixado uma mensagem. O coração de Renjun pareceu alarmar-se. Ele repete a si mesmo para manter-se calmo, mas era em vão. O sorriso que estava insistindo em aparecer não deveria estar ali também.

Renjun percebe que são cinco para a meia noite. Donghyuck lhe mandara a mensagem poucos minutos atrás, pedindo para que eles se encontrassem.

Quando volta aos seus sentidos, ele, imediatamente, responde, perguntando onde eles deveriam se ver e que se ele já estivesse em algum local, dissesse a Renjun, para o mesmo ir ao seu encontro.

Não demora muito para o amigo responder. Renjun pensou na possibilidade de Donghyuck estar à espera de sua resposta desde que mandou a primeira mensagem. E, mais uma vez, ele não conseguiu deixar de sorrir. Precisava parar com isso, parecia um bobo apaixonado – bem, não é como se ele não fosse, mas...

Ao ler a nova mensagem, que acabara de chegar, Renjun levanta-se, rapidamente, e vai em direção ao local em que Hyuck estava. Ainda andava cambaleando, mas talvez tenha sido, principalmente, pelo fato de que ele havia levantado-se rápido demais.

Seguiu até o final do corredor e parou em frente a uma porta. Suspirou algumas vezes antes de girar a maçaneta para entrar naquele cômodo. Hyuck estava o esperando com o corpo encostado na pia – lê-se imensa – daquele banheiro, e as mãos, também, depositadas naquele móvel. Os cabelos suados, por estar naquele local um tanto quanto abafado, com uns fios molhados, insistindo em ficarem colados em sua testa, estavam o deixando com uma aparência ainda mais atraente.

Renjun fecha a porta, atrás de si, sem tirar o olhar de Donghyuck. Eles haviam chegado juntos àquela festa, mas parecia que Donghyuck estava diferente de quando o viu pela primeira vez naquela noite. O mais novo sorri, também admirando a beleza que o amigo possuía.

“Achei que não viria,” Donghyuck checa, rapidamente, as horas no seu celular. “Ou que já tinha ido para casa, já que você sumiu.”

“Foi um pouco difícil de encontrar isso aqui,” quando o amigo ri, ele aproxima-se. “E, tecnicamente, você que sumiu.”

“Não sumi, você que disse que iria dançar e saiu de minha vista.”

“Você poderia ter me procurado.”

“O mesmo para você.”

Renjun sorri, incrédulo. Isso foi, literalmente, o que Renjun estava fazendo por, no mínimo, trinta minutos. Porém, antes de rebater a frase do garoto a sua frente, ele sente Donghyuck o puxando.

Em uma reação instantânea para não perder o equilíbrio – porque ainda não estava em suas melhores condições – Renjun coloca suas mãos no ombro de Donghyuck, enquanto o mais novo apertava ainda mais os seus corpos. A mão de Donghyuck encontrava-se na cintura de Renjun. Seus rostos estavam tão próximos que era possível sentir o hálito de alguma bebida – que Renjun, novamente, não fazia ideia de qual – vindo de Hyuck.

O ambiente em que estavam pareceu ficar mais abafado ainda. A quantidade de roupas que os dois usavam era perfeita para estarem naquela festa, mas, naquele momento, pareciam que eles tinham peças de roupas _demais_.

Renjun estava em êxtase. Não sabia direito o que estava acontecendo, mas estava pouco ligando para isso. Encarava Donghyuck intensamente, assim como o outro fazia com ele. Sentiu uma das mãos do coreano ser depositada em sua bochecha, acariciando-a e, logo depois, partindo para seus cabelos, os puxando lentamente, mas ainda com um pouco de força, resultando em Renjun levantar, não intencionalmente, pelo menos para o chinês, a cabeça.

Percebeu o sorriso que Donghyuck deixara escapar de seus lábios e não deixou de o acompanhar em tal ato.

O mais novo aproxima-se do pescoço de Renjun, depositando um pequeno selar. Observa, sorrindo, alguns pelos do pescoço do chinês arrepiarem-se. Eles não precisavam falar nada, sabiam exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Não precisavam de afirmações, muito menos de joguinhos e indiretas. Renjun e Donghyuck sabiam exatamente o porquê de estarem ali. Sabiam que ambos os desejos eram recíprocos. E sabiam que não deveriam desperdiçar essa oportunidade.

Ao encararem-se, novamente, Renjun sorri para, logo em seguida, acabar com a distância incômoda que existia entre ambas as bocas.

Os garotos beijavam-se lentamente, sem pressa alguma. Apesar de terem esperado – bastante – por aquele momento, a pressa não iria fazer com que aquele ato se tornasse melhor. A pressa não resultaria em apreciar cada segundo do que estava acontecendo. A pressa não deixaria Renjun explorar a boca de Hyuck como ele queria, não deixaria memorizar cada ato que os lábios de Hyuck praticavam.

Se ambos tivessem pressa, não seria tão agradável de sentir Hyuck puxando lentamente o lábio inferior de Renjun, sorrindo enquanto seus dentes capturaram, justamente, o local em que o piercing de Renjun se encontrava. Sempre tinha imaginado como seria beijar o chinês, ainda mais com o piercing colocado há não muito tempo. E Renjun estava adorando aquilo. A sensação de saber que Hyuck sorria enquanto fazia aquilo era tão boa quanto ter seu lábio puxado pelo mesmo.

O chinês não imaginaria que Hyuck era do tipo que sorria entre beijos, por isso não pode deixar de sorrir, também, quando Hyuck juntou seus lábios novamente, ainda sorrindo.

Apesar de estarem curtindo o momento um tanto quanto romântico, Hyuck pareceu querer aprofundar mais as coisas. Agora ele encontrava-se beijando Renjun com mais necessidade, puxando os fios de cabelo do chinês enquanto juntava, ainda mais, seus corpos. Uma mão de Renjun encontrava-se apoiada na bancada da pia, enquanto a outra apertava, não tão levemente, a bunda do mais novo entre eles.

Hyuck passou a depositar beijos no pescoço de Renjun, chupando e mordiscando em alguns locais. Ao mesmo tempo, ele tentava tirar a jaqueta do mais velho. O ambiente havia ficado muito mais quente, ao ponto de a testa do chinês começar a suar e encontrar-se com os fios de cabelos molhados grudados na mesma, assim como os de Hyuck. O chinês ajuda o amigo a tirar a sua jaqueta, segundos depois fazendo o mesmo com a dele.

Renjun passa a mão nos cabelos, jogando-os para trás. Como estavam molhados, ficaram na posição que os dedos dele deixaram. Ele volta a encarar Hyuck, que estava observando cada movimento de Renjun.

O mais novo só conseguia pensar em como o garoto a sua frente estava lindo. Ele achava que Renjun estava lindo todos os dias, na verdade, mas, naquele momento, ele estava especialmente lindo. Os cabelos suados jogados para trás, a camisa branca, que a jaqueta jeans, anteriormente em seu corpo, cobria a maior parte, os lábios avermelhados, devido à intensidade do beijo, e, principalmente, o piercing no lábio inferior, que parecia estar com a aparência metálica ainda mais brilhante. Renjun estava _incrivelmente_ lindo.

Hyuck observava cada detalhe de Renjun naquele momento. Não tinha percebido que o garoto estava usando um pouco de maquiagem, ou melhor dizendo, apenas delineador. Era quase imperceptível, talvez essa tenha sido a intenção de Renjun, mas, ao observar tão de perto, o mais novo pôde notar. _Lindo_. Não existia palavra melhor para descrever Renjun.

O que pareciam ter sido minutos acabaram sendo segundos, pois Hyuck volta a realidade quando Renjun chama, calmamente, seu nome, mas o chinês é interrompido, mais uma vez, pelo amigo, que deposita um longo selar em seus lábios.

Donghyuck não queria conversas, apenas queria aproveitar o momento que tanto desejou. Renjun não iria reclamar, pois logo depois que Hyuck fez aquilo, ele não deixou de sorrir e voltar a beija-lo. Os dois ficaram naquele lugar sabe-se lá por quanto tempo.

Mas o tempo era a menor das preocupações daqueles garotos naquele momento.

 

**“I wanna tell you, but I don't know how.” Fevereiro, 2019.**

Huang sorriu ao entrar na sala de aula e encontrar Hyuck dormindo na última banca de uma daquelas enormes fileiras. Sorriu, indo de encontro com o garoto, e sentou-se na banca em frente a de Lee.

Os alunos que passavam por aqueles dois e prestavam atenção àquela cena, podiam desvendar que os amigos, finalmente, tinham criado coragem para tomar uma iniciativa apenas ao olhar para eles. Algumas risadas e dedos apontando para os amigos eram percebidos por Renjun, mas ele estava ocupado demais observando Donghyuck.

Donghyuck, esse, que dormia como se tivesse passado a noite em claro. Seus braços estavam apoiados na banca e sua cabeça apoiada em seus braços. Os cabelos estavam um pouco bagunçados, fazendo Huang se perguntar se Hyuck teria sequer olhado para uma escova de cabelos essa manhã.

Os finos dedos de Renjun passavam pelos fios de Hyuck, acariciando-os e, ao mesmo tempo, sendo uma tentativa para arrumar os fios desajeitados. Renjun ri para si mesmo quando Hyuck mexe a cabeça, achando que algo poderia estar tentando o incomodar.

Não demora muito para que o mais novo acorde, demorando um pouco para processar o que estava acontecendo. Quando percebe que Renjun estava a sua frente, não deixa de sorrir, mas ainda um pouco desorientado.

“Bom dia, Jun.” Ele volta a depositar sua cabeça em cima de seus braços, com seus pequenos olhos ameaçando fecharem-se. Huang, cujos dedos ainda acariciavam os cabelos de Hyuck, sorri.

“Quantas horas você dormiu essa noite?” O mais velho o pergunta.

“O suficiente para ser necessário tirar um cochilo que dure a primeira aula inteira.” Ele levanta a cabeça, passando a encarar Renjun. “Bom dia.” Ele diz, novamente.

O chinês, sendo o bobo que é por aquela pessoa a sua frente, sorri com a frase. Em seguida, segue em direção aos lábios do mais novo, deixando um breve – mas longo – selar nos mesmos. Estavam de olhos fechados, mas a audição ainda era bastante apurada. Os dois não puderam deixar de sorrir ao separarem-se e notar aquela pequena multidão ao redor deles, transmitindo reações que variavam em sons como se tivessem visto algo muito fofo, pequenos aplausos e comentários do tipo “já estava na hora”. A cena mais clichê que eles poderiam imaginar.

E tendo a imaginação como base, os dois não imaginariam que estariam como estavam agora.

Donghyuck e Renjun não faziam ideia que teriam uma amizade tão incrível e que, tempos depois, resultaria em sentimentos mais profundos, paixões que, durante um longo tempo, acreditavam não ser recíprocas.

Não imaginavam que estariam se amando do jeito que estavam. Renjun, mais que qualquer pessoa no mundo, na concepção de Donghyuck, era a obra de arte mais valiosa e preciosa que se poderia encontrar no museu mais importante do mundo. Renjun era incrível. Ele era um ser humano que, quem estivesse por perto dele, deveria sentir-se a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo. Era assim que Lee sentia-se toda vez que estava perto daquele garoto.

E Donghyuck, na concepção de Renjun, era a estrela mais bela que existe e dentro de todas que ainda sonham em existir. Poderia não ser a maior, mas com toda certeza, era a mais bela e mais brilhante. Não importa a intensidade da luz de Donghyuck, ele sempre se destacaria e continuaria sendo a mais brilhante estrela nesse grande universo e até em outros. Mas Donghyuck era, principalmente, a estrela mais brilhante dentro do universo de Renjun.

Não sabia por quanto tempo, já que nada é para sempre, mas eles tinham a certeza de que continuariam se amando por todo o tempo que o _“sempre”_ deles determinassem.

**Author's Note:**

> muito obrigada por terem lido até aqui, espero - de coração - que tenham gostado!!! 
> 
> <3


End file.
